


Janto and The Coat

by JB Harris (LizAna)



Series: The Janto Files [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Shenanigans, all janto, it's inevitable when these two are left alone, janto, no this one really is a one shot, seriously janto, what happens in the hub stays in the hub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAna/pseuds/JB%20Harris
Summary: It's just another night in the hub. The others have all gone home and Ianto is doing his usual tidy-up. Just one problem, Jack can't find his coat. He soon makes it Ianto's problem. And when the coat is found, that's when things get interesting. (set in season 1 after Combat but before the Captain Jack Harkness episode)





	Janto and The Coat

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently I thought it was a good idea to drink wine and write smutty fanfiction on a friday night which resulted in this.

“Ianto!”

The yell echoed through the hub, causing Myfawny to screech where she was stretching her wings high up near the top of the water tower. The others had gone home a while ago, so without the usual ambient noise made by the team while they were working, the shout had seemed extra loud.

Ianto paused from where he’d been straightening the files strewn across Owen’s workstation and dabbing at the drips of coffee on the keyboard. Owen had been even more erratic lately—ever since Diane. And the whole thing with the weevil fight cage… Owen might not have been his favourite person, he could be a real git when he wanted to be. But even he had to admit, Owen’s behaviour was worrying. Though, it wasn’t like he hadn’t messed up. This job got to all of them at one point or another.  

“Ianto!” Jack yelled again, this time walking as far as his office door before bellowing.

“Yes, sir?” He leaned around the bank of computers so Jack could see him.

“I can’t find my coat, have you seen it?”

“Well, let’s see. After I wore it out earlier when I went to collect the fish and chips—”

“You wore it when you went out?” Jack demanded, like he was actually insulted.

He rolled his eyes and gave up on tidying Owen’s desk. He got the feeling Jack was about to occupy his time for the foreseeable future.

“Of course I didn’t.” It was a touch too big for him—Jack had broader shoulders and carried the big old coat to perfection. Which he obviously knew. “You were wearing it when you got back in earlier today, after chasing that false report of aliens in Pontcanna Fields. Are you sure it’s not in your office?”

Jack gestured back toward the office in question. “I’ve looked, it’s not there.”

“Okay,” he replied with an extra helping of patience. Truly, he didn’t mind organising Jack’s life, but sometimes it was like Jack expected him to be psychic or magically know things that were impossible to know. Of course, he probably wasn’t helping himself with the fact that he usually found the answer one way or another, which probably only reinforced Jack’s belief that he knew everything all the time. “Where have you been since you got back? You must have put it down somewhere.”

Another thing Jack was good at; absent-mindedly putting things in the most random places. Ianto usually found them and returned them before Jack noticed, or, if Jack asked, he silently pointed them out and tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped over at the inevitable smile Jack would send him.

“Let’s see. There was the vaults—Owen wanted to discuss how Janet was settling back in after, well, you know. Then the archives because UNIT were chasing that Rouxade cell blaster we’ve got locked in the special archives—like I’m just going to let them have it. After that it was Gwen and Tosh in the conference room putting away the old maps of Pontcanna Fields that I got out this morning when I thought we had a problem. Then I went looking for you—I checked the workstations, the tourist office and then the coffee machine before I found you watering the plants in the hot house.”

“So basically, you went everywhere,” he replied, trying not to sound exasperated.

Jack sent him a charming grin. “Should we search together, or split up?”

“I don’t particularly want to spend all night traipsing around the hub, so how about we split up?”

Jack sent him a suggestive look. “It’d be more fun if we searched together.”

“I get the feeling not a whole lot of searching would happen,” he replied dryly.

This time Jack arched a brow. “Oh, a lot of searching would happen. Just not for my coat.”

He wasn’t even going to dignify that with an answer. Sometimes Jack really didn’t need the encouragement. “You take the vaults and the archives, I’ll do the rest.”

“Does the winner get some sort of prize?” Jack asked as Ianto started heading for the stairs to check the conference room and hot house first.

“The prize is you don’t freeze your arse off when you go out tomorrow,” he called back over his shoulder.

Jack’s laugh echoed back to him before he stepped through the blast doors and disappeared toward the elevators.

Ianto shook his head slightly as he took the stairs two at a time. It didn’t take him long to look through the conference room and hot house, there weren’t many places the coat could have been. After that, he checked the near the coffee machine, hoping he wouldn’t have to go all the way up to the tourist office, but found no sign of it.

As he headed across to the lift, he texted Jack asking if he’d had any luck. The answer came right back. Hadn’t found it in the vaults, was on his way to the archives.

Ianto went up to the tourist office and did a half-hearted search because he really didn’t think Jack would have left it up here. In fact, it was weird that Jack would have taken it off anywhere before getting back to his office. He was a creature of habit, and unless it’d gotten wet, dirty or damaged, he always kept it on until he stepped into his office.

Jack had said he’d checked, but for some reason, Ianto got the feeling that it had to be there somewhere. He gave up on the tourist information office and headed back down to the hub.

As soon as he walked into Jack’s office, he spotted it. Not on the coat rack, but draped over the back of his chair so that the bottom of it was dragging on the floor. He crossed his arms and glared at the bloody coat that’d just caused him to search half the hub for no good reason.

Just as he was shoving his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone, Jack jogged in through the other door leading out of his office.

“Any luck?” Jack asked brow creased with a questioning look.

“No, actually.”

A flash of frustration crossed Jack’s face. “Where the heck could it be—”

Ianto rounded the desk and made a big show of picking the coat up from the back of Jack’s chair.

Jack at least had the decency to look somewhat abashed. “Oh. There it is.”

“There it is.” Ianto tossed it at him and then dropped to sit in the chair.

“Comfortable?” Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

He laced his hands over his stomach, leaning back like Jack often did when he was contemplating something.

“Yup. Quite like this chair.”

Jack turned and stepped toward the coat stand but Ianto cleared his throat loudly.

“What?” Jack asked, glancing back at him in confusion.

“Since I found it, the least you can do is put it on.”

“But I’m not going anywhere,” Jack replied, slightly confused.

“No, you’re not. But you are going to put that coat on.”

Comprehension dawned in Jack’s expression, and he grinned as he slipped his arms into it. “Happy now?”

“Not even close.”

Jack sauntered over and stopped a few steps away, putting his hands on his hips and making the coat flair out slightly. “Then what will make you happy, Ianto Jones?”

He ran a slow glance up and down Jack’s body, enjoying the anticipation he could feel slowly kindling inside him.

“You, me, and the coat. Getting well acquainted.”

“I think that can be arranged.” Jack’s smile held an intimate edge, one he never used around the others. One he only used when they were alone. And Ianto really loved that smile.

He pushed to his feet, stepping into Jack, sliding his hands inside the coat and around Jack’s waist. Their bodies had barely touched before Jack was kissing him, pulling him in tightly so they were pressing together from thighs to chest.

Ianto could feel Jack already getting hard, the same as he was, his blood surging hot through his body, the way Jack kissed him fuelling a fire in his veins.

Jack’s hands found his belt buckle, and in a few practiced moves, he had it free. Another moment later and he’d tugged Ianto’s shirt from his pants. He was glad he hadn’t worn a vest today, it’d just mean one extra layer of clothing between his skin and Jack’s clever hands.

As Jack hurriedly slipped the buttons free, he tugged his tie loose, carelessly letting it slide to the floor as soon as it was undone. When Jack pushed his shirt off and then slid both hands over his chest, he could only groan in relief. It’d been a few days since he and Jack had been together—they’d just been too busy and it wasn’t like they had any kind of defined relationship. Just the kind-of-regular shag when they were both in the mood and found themselves alone. But it was like his body was starved for the simple feel of him. More than a few times today, he’d found his mind drifting with thoughts of the last time and wondering when the next time might be.

And now—God, now he was ready to shove Jack down on the floor and climb on top of him if he didn’t hurry up.

Ianto gripped a hand on the back of Jack’s neck, deepening the kiss. Jack’s fingers had dropped to Ianto’s pants, unfastening, unzipping and then pushing down just enough to free him. Which was all well and good, except Jack was still fully dressed.

Before Jack could touch him, he caught his wrist and pulled back for air.

“Your turn,” he murmured, letting go of his arm to snap free one of the suspenders.

“Thought you wanted the coat involved in this,” Jack drawled.

“I never said anything about taking it off.” He snapped free the other suspender and then yanked harder than necessary as he undid Jack’s belt.

“No, you didn’t.” Jack’s grin turned mischievous as he backed Ianto toward the desk.

Ianto glanced over his shoulder and frowned at all the papers and knick-knacks scattered there. “Jack, don’t even think about—”

Jack reached around him and swept an arm across the surface, sending things flying in all direction.

Ianto sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. “I am not cleaning that up later.”

Jack urged him back, bracing an arm either side of him as he leaned in and nuzzled Ianto’s neck. “You’re totally going to clean it up later.”

Damn it, Jack knew him too well. “You’re right. I am going to clean it up later. But you’re going to pay for it.”

Jack lifted his head, intrigue sparking in his eyes. “Am I, now?”

Ianto slid a hand into Jack’s pants, taking him in hand… so to speak. “Definitely.”


End file.
